


Wookies and Cream

by thetreeswhisper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a fangirl, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars movie marathon, post-8.08, spoilers for "Hunteri Heroici", spoilers for "Star Wars" trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreeswhisper/pseuds/thetreeswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple days after 8.08, Hunteri Heroici, Team Free Will has some downtime.  After all, if Castiel is to join the hunters, he has to be educated in pop culture at least a little bit. What he doesn't know is that he's already a part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wookies and Cream

"Fred is doing well," Castiel announced when he appeared in the   Winchester's motel room two days after they temporarily parted ways.

Dean was shaving in the other room, so it was Sam who jumped and looked up from his laptop.  His expression quickly softened, however, and he sighed, "Thanks for doing that, Cas.  I'm glad Fred's happy, I... we really appreciate it."

The angel nodded, blinking slowly in acknowledgement.

"Heya, Cas," Dean joined in, drying his face.  "Everything good?"

"Yes, everything's... good."

Dean nodded back and continued, "Looks like a night in for us.  Whaddaya say we have like a movie night or somethin'?  Eh, Sammy?  Cas, you in?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "Movie night?  When was the last time you had one of those?"

"All the more reason to do it!  A night off's not gonna kill us.  Probably."  He coughed.  "Pretend I didn't just jinx that."

Cas smiled.  "I'm 'in.'  Will we be watching Dr. Sexy?"

Sam gave Dean a hard glare, but Dean missed it since he rolled his eyes and exasperated, "Movie night's when you watch Star Wars, or Indiana Jones, or Blade Runner, or... that kind of thing."

"Dean, do you have a thing for Harrison Ford that you haven't told me about?" Sam teased.

"What?!  No!  Those are good movies, for completely innocent reasons."

"...Right."

Cas took a step back.  "If it's too much trouble--"

"Sorry, Cas, Sam's just bein' grumpy.  Harrison Ford is a talented man," he emphasized with a pointed finger, "and we will watch as many of his movies in one night as is physically possible."

Sam put his hands up in resignation, mumbling something about Dean's 'manly needs' that he pretended not to hear.  Who cared anyway?  The plans were final.

Dean announced the need for a quick trip for pizza, popcorn, and beer, and that he'd be dragging Cas with him.  On his way out the door, Sam shouted, "Yeah,  _Dean_ , don't forget the pie!"

He flipped his brother off, grabbed his angel, and left.

 They went to the grocery store first, and just inside the door Dean picked up a basket and handed it to Cas.  "Wanna do the honors?"

"Honors?" he inquired, taking it with a curious stare.

"Carrying the basket.  It's a holy duty among our people, Cas."

He smiled proudly.  "I won't let you down."

"Good."  Dean nodded, grinned, and led the way into the store's depths.

The popcorn was in aisle five, and Dean had to stop Cas from reading the label on every item in the row.

"See, Sam likes the light stuff that says 'twenty percent less fat!' or whatever.  But since he's not buyin', we're gonna get what I like. Which is..."  He grabbed a box off the shelf and shook it.  "...movie-style, buttered and salted.  None of this lowfat crap."

"I have noticed your very different nutritional preferences.  Shall we get a second box to suit Sam's tastes?"

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Way to be diplomatic, Cas."

The angel ignored his griping and picked one of the lighter popcorn variations up, placing it in the basket.  "Someone must make sure the two of you don't bite each other's heads off."

"Whatever you say, mom."

"I am not your mother," said Cas with a hint of concern.

Dean chuckled and went on to look for the beer.

While they were at checkout, Sam texted Dean that the pizza would be ready in forty minutes, which meant they had a fair amount of time to spend in the local video store.  It was pretty amazing that this town even  _had_  one, what with the internet making them all go out of business.

When they walked in, Dean took a deep breath and reminisced, "I haven't been to an honest-to-god video store in  _years_.  Makes me sad these places are dying out, man."

Cas gave a small, sympathetic smile and observed their surroundings, taking in the rows of DVDs on display.  "You are looking for something in particular, yes?"

"Dude, we've got half an hour, might as well look at everything."

Eyes widening, Cas followed Dean to the first row of shelves, both of them running their gazes across the titles.  Dean chuckled and picked up "Zoolander," showing it to Cas.

"What is that?"

Rather than explaining, Dean whipped his head toward Cas, pursing his lips, squinting, and wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm... not sure I understand."

"This, Cas, is Blue Steel."

"Um..." 

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't like this one. Let's see... Oh, dude!" Dean snatched up another DVD case.

"Yes?"

"Fight Club!"

"What is it about?"

"First rule of Fight Club is don't talk about Fight Club."

"Are all these movies so cryptic?"

"You scared, Cas? Well hey, if my descriptions aren't good enough, you could always read the back covers."

Dean should never have said anything, because twenty minutes later he had to tow Cas away from the shelves by the elbow to the checkout counter, where Dean paid to rent the original Star Wars trilogy.

"You are gonna  _love_  these, Cas. Seriously. No funny business, these are quality films."

"You guys having a marathon?" the cashier asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah, man. Couldn't believe my ears that somebody could make it this far in life without watching  _Star Wars_."

He looked at Cas, incredulous. "You've  _never_  seen them?"

Cas shook his head, giving Dean a slight smile. "I am being 'educated.'"

The cashier's expression changed suddenly; he glanced back and forth between Dean and Cas, raising his eyebrows slightly then looking back down at the register.

Dean rolled his eyes, not really surprised that Cas' creepy staring gave someone the wrong idea, and shockingly not upset about it. Maybe he was just used to it.

He paid and headed out the door, Cas following close behind.

"Were there other movies you had in mind?"

"Yeah, well... I'll admit I can't sit still for longer than this."

"Ah."

Dean opened the car door, but waited to get inside. "I forgot, you're like the king of statues, huh?"

"I have remained completely still for hundreds of years at a time, yes. Not lately, however."

Dean shrugged and sat down, Cas following suit.

The pizza was ready when they arrived, and Dean immediately handed it to Cas, saying, "Keep that warm for us, would ya?"

Cas nodded seriously and carried it on the way back to the motel, putting it in his lap while they were in the car.   It wasn't like seeing him in the passenger seat was all that unusual, but it was definitely peculiar to run simple errands with him, or have Cas not appearing and disappearing mid-trip.  Dean sang along to the radio as loudly and badly as he could, just to test if Cas would get annoyed and leave.  Instead, he smiled and shook his head, amused, staying firmly put.

When they came back to the motel, the first thing Dean noticed was that Sam was gone.

"Where would he have gone?" he panicked, picking up his phone to see if he missed any messages.

Cas frowned.  "Perhaps he ran some errands of his own."

"Yeah, while  _we_  had the car.  He wouldn't jack someone else's just to pick up snacks, plus he would've just called me if he needed something else.  Something smells funky about this."

"Funky about what?" came Sam's voice from the door.

Dean whipped around at the sound, sighing with relief when he saw his brother walking in.  "Where were you?" he interrogated.

"Checking the rooms on either side," Sam answered.  "They're empty."

A grin slowly grew on Dean's face, and Cas looked back and forth trying to understand what it meant.  He hesitated, "Is there... some reason they need to be?"

"You'll see," Dean explained, "Let's just say you wouldn't wanna be in the same movie theatre as us."

Cas squinted at him, remaining silent.

"Uh, Cas?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"You can probably put down that pizza."

"Oh," he noticed, finally setting it down on the table.

Dean opened it up and immediately took a step back, exhaling sharply.  "Jesus, Cas!  I said 'keep it warm'!"

The angel shrugged and shifted his feet, attempting to brush it off the way he thought Dean might, saying, "Of course, I was just providing it some heat to make sure it didn't cool before we got back, I--"

"It's okay, Cas," Sam laughed.  "We'll just wait a few more minutes to eat it."

Dean gave Cas a sad pat on the back for trying, then stuck the first bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Soon, the movie was in and the three of them were arranged on the couch, surrounded by food and beer and blankets.  They were about thirty minutes into  _A New Hope_  when Cas made the comment, "Is it customary to perform rituals while watching films?"

"Hmm?" Dean asked, mouth stuffed with popcorn.

"Is it common to sing along and read aloud at the beginning?  Also, this custom you seem to have of throwing popcorn at the screen and calling this boy a 'whiny teenager' whenever he speaks--"

"That's Luke Skywalker, Cas.  And yes.  It's tradition."

"I don't think I understand."

"We have these... inside jokes," Sam clarified, swallowing a bite of pizza and shrugging, his long legs stretched out in front of the couch.  "They're just like random things that happened other times we watched these movies, and then stuck.  They seemed pretty funny at the time."

"And you repeat them now to... what?  'Walk down memory lane'?"

Dean grimaced.  "You seriously still use airquotes, Cas?"

A brief scowl was all Cas afforded Dean's remark, then Sam cut in, "Yeah, pretty much.  Most of this crap originated from when we were kids."

"Oh hey, hey, hey," Dean brought their attention back to the screen and spoke in the most feminine voice he could, "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the clone wars--"

"Oh my god, Dean, you STILL remember--"

Dean ignored Sam and continued to recite Leia's lines perfectly because somewhere deep down, he wanted to be a princess.  It totally was  _not_ the fact that she hooked up with Han that made him want to be her.  She was badass.  Hell, she resisted torture and put up with her whiny-ass little brother all the time.  (Okay fine,  _maybe_  Harrison Ford was partly to blame.)

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  You're my only hope."

Sam leaned forward to talk across Dean to Cas, "This is why I'm not fooled even a little bit by his friggin' macho man routine."

"I have noticed that his behavior often seems effected..."

"Guys, I'm right here."

"Considering his beauty, I would imagine he'd make a very good princess."

Dean snapped his mouth shut and stared at Cas for a second, but then he fluttered his eyelashes and quipped, "Aw, you think I'm pretty?"

Cas glared at him murderously, though the corner of his mouth betrayed him with a twitch, followed by Cas' eyes glancing down at Dean's lips, then running back up Dean's face to make eye contact again.

If that wasn't the most obvious flirting Dean had ever seen, he would walk out of this room right now.

Dean heard Sam's huffy breath behind him.  "Jesus, take it outside, you two."

"Watch the movie, Sammy," Dean retorted, turning back toward the screen and giving his brother a backhand slap on the leg.

Giving Dean a sideways glare, Sam left it at that.

Apparently, with the right people and the right beer, Dean could relax enough to let his bisexuality flap in the wind shamelessly.  At this point, he had nothing to hide from either of them (even Benny could most definitely tell something), so there was no point in outright denying the eyesex that he and Cas just had.  In fact, he was willing to admit that he'd like to do it again.

One thing for which Dean was not prepared: Cas cried when Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan.  Dean patted the angel on the back and let him bury his face in his shoulder, getting his T-shirt wet and everything.  Thankfully, Cas stopped by the time Dean had to get up to switch to the next movie a whole half hour later.

It didn't take long after that for Cas to try to join in on the brothers' games.  Or at the very least, try to understand them.

"Oh, I see.  You have to shout profanities every time Chewbacca speaks because we don't understand what he's saying.  And considering how much the other characters are put off by him, it's likely that his culture is very vulgar, crude - he could very well be shouting those things.  It makes perfect sense."

"Yep, you got it.  That's why it's funny."

"Really?"

"Cas..." Dean chuckled, "don't think so hard about it."

"I... Dean."

Dean grinned and elbowed him, pretending to go back to watching the movie.  He  _was_ watching it, just... he was watching Cas more.

Dean had seen these movies before, anyway.  Hell, he couldn't remember a time in his life pre- _Star Wars_.  The really important thing to watch right now was Cas and his reactions.  Dean wanted to notice everything Cas did and make  _new_ traditions with him so they could come back to this someday and remember how Cas gasped when Darth Vader said "I am your father," then regaled them with the religious undertones he was uncovering.

Dean watched Cas' eyes go wide or squint with confusion, his mouth hang open or draw tight with frustration.  Even Cas' hair had a personality, getting messier and messier the longer they went, though perhaps that was partly due to the way they were piled on the couch, sharing several blankets and pillows, leaning against one another.

And that had been a strange development of its own.  It started when Sam got sleepy and sprawled, head resting on Dean's shoulder.  Cas, realizing the possibility that this was a sign of brotherly affection, and who was trying his best to fit in and become one of them, rested his own head on Dean's other shoulder.

Surprisingly, he met no protest or resistance.  Any other time, Dean would argue, "Ew, no, I do not  _cuddle_ ," but Star Wars movie marathons were the exception (not Cas, Cas was not the exception, he tried to convince himself).  But alright, for now, Dean adjusted his arm to make Cas more comfortable and let the angel nuzzle a little.  Maybe Cas' head ended up in his lap, and maybe Dean absently played with his hair, and maybe that would explain its sex-levels.

At the end of the movies, Sam yawned and got up to brush his teeth and crash in bed, but Dean was stuck because Cas... well, he wasn't exactly asleep.  He was awake to finish the movie, of course, he saw the ending.  But Cas was like a cat.  He was so warm and comfortable right there, and didn't want to move just yet.

Dean had a thought that he tried his best to resist, really he did, but he was too damn full of warm fuzzies to turn it down.  He tapped Cas on the shoulder, getting a muffled grumble in return, but persisted, shifting his legs while pulling Cas' arms up.  Eventually, by simply manhandling Cas' limbs, he got Cas resting his head on Dean's shoulder again, but with both of them lying back.

This... okay yeah, this was definitely snuggling.  There was no other word for this.  It was a damn good thing Sam was already asleep.  Pain in his pride was the last thing Dean wanted right now.

"This is... pleasant," Cas mumbled.

"I don't do this  _ever_ , so enjoy it while you can."

"Why don't you do this all the time?  It is so enjoyable."

"I dunno, Cas.  You may be right," Dean sighed.  "You are lookin' pretty comfy there."

"Yes, I am."

There was a pause.

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"I think you know."

"Yeah? Well... enlighten me."

Cas gave him a look, but it didn't have quite the same potency when he looked more like a fluffy kitten than a fierce angelic force in Dean's arms. Dean grinned.

Cas dropped his attempt at a glare, turning it into more of a soft gaze. "You've... let me become a part of what you and Sam have.. This... job, this life, the brotherly bond."

Dean thought that he'd really rather not do  _this_  with Sam.  That aside, Cas was right.  "I mean, yeah.  You've been there for us, dude, time and time again.  It's a no-brainer."

"And yet, until this hunt, I was not truly counted among you... not in the same way.  What I mean to say is: thank you for believing I deserve this."

"Hey."  Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair some more.  "I know that guilty look.  I know... there are some things you can never forgive yourself for - I've got some, too.  Doesn't mean you should bring down holy justice on yourself, it's actually all the more reason to stick around, keep saving people.  If you don't think you deserve it, at least admit that  _they_  do."

Cas sighed, burying his face in Dean's neck (yeah, definitely not something he'd do with Sam).  "Dean," he whispered.

His heart was pounding (when did that happen?) and he could bet his life that Cas could hear that.  Dude had crazy senses, and they were all focused on Dean.  He gulped.  "Yeah?"

"I think..."

Dean thought back on... everything.  Purgatory was a big clue, but even before that, he was... Cas had grown to be someone Dean not only  _needed_  but  _wanted._   And since he'd never thought he was wanted back, he'd shoved it down and denied it.  Denial as a response to imagined denial.  Classic Dean Winchester.

"You don't have to, Cas.  You don't have to do anything."

"I know.  I  _want_  to, Dean.  I've just never allowed myself the privilege."

And all that while, he couldn't hide a damn thing from Cas.  If he looked back -  _really_  looked - he'd been wearing his heart on his sleeve the whole time.  Every time he asked Cas to stay, or pleaded with him to come to his senses, or forgave him when he didn't, it was a declaration in the language of Winchesters.  Cas had managed to learn that language, and it blew Dean's mind.

"Why?  I practically begged you to come closer."  It was a confession as well as an accusation, and Dean's chest felt tight.

"I know."

Cas closed his eyes and sat up slowly, but Dean moved with him, still holding onto Cas, one hand touching Cas' cheek, the other pressing on his back.  He inched his mouth forward, brushing against Cas' lips and making him shudder, which was encouraging. Dean leaned forward just a little more, pressed in closer, ran his hand up Cas' back.

With a shivery breath, Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's waist and tilted his head, kissing back determinedly. It was gentle without being hesitant, and they opened up to one another so gradually that they didn't even know it was happening until their tongues slid against each other.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth and he hummed back.  As their pattern of pressing and pulling gained momentum, Dean's breath quickened and the weight of Cas in his lap sent too-clear messages to his brain.  The fuzzy tingling that had settled low in his stomach ever since Cas first rested his head on Dean's shoulder now dropped even lower, and Dean's skin felt warm, touched by Cas.

There was a creak from the bed on the other side of the room and Sam groaned, "Guys, I'm happy for you, but please.   _Go to sleep._ "

Dean pulled away, laughing breathlessly, making Cas huff in disappointment.  "Sure thing, grumpy."

Sam buried his head in his pillows while Dean led Cas to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
